adventures in delivering!
by brutalman69
Summary: what if thomas was a pizza delivery boy before an intern at the park?
1. Chapter 1

authors note  
this is a new thing for me so im going to sum it up pretty good, what if thomas was a pizza delivery boy before an intern at da park!?

"ooff! no more please." thomas wimpered out in the allyway.

the huge man just kept pounding into thomas skull.

"thats it!" thomas said pissed.

the goat bucked down wards so the top of his head was facing the mans stomach. he then charged at full speed causing his intensly sharp horns to drive through the mans skin.

AHHHHHH! AUUGGGHHH!" the man shrieked out in pain.

thomas threw a right hook to the mans jaw and knocked him out cold. THUD! thomas got in his car and took the pizza he had supposed to deliver to the man (that now had his ass handed to him in a fight) but instead took out one slice in his hand, spit in the rest of it, closed the box and threw it on the man like it was a frizby. then took the clean slice he had and started munching on it. the goat got back in his car and drove away. leaving this man to die in the dead of the night.

as thomas was driving home he got board and decided some music could do him justus for what he just did. the goat placed a cd that had DIO in big letters and popped it in. right away it started playing rainbow in the dark.

WHEN THERES LIGHTNING.

YOU KNOW IT ALWAYS BRINGS ME DOWN!

CAUSE ITS FREE,  
IN THE SEA,  
THAT ITS ME,  
WHOS LOST AND NEVER FOUND!

I CRY OUT FROM MOUNTAINS!

I FEEL IT DANCING IN THE LIGHT!

IT WAS COLD  
IN MY HOLD  
WHEN I LOST MY SHADOW IN THE NIGHT

NO SIGN OF THE MORNING GLORY  
YOUVE BEEN LEFT ON YOUR OWN  
LIKE A RAINBOW IN THE DARK!...

thomas had his head nodding to the music while he was tapping the steering wheel of his car with his fingers. he had pulled up to an old apartment in his car, parked it in an ally, grabbed the keys, locked it , and headed up the stairs to his home sweet home.

authors note  
dont bug me with the whole"he is out of character" speech cause i meant it like that btw sorry for such a short chapter


	2. first fight

ok i don't do this often but if you would llke to experience the full stimulation of this chapter you will have to listen to a certain song and ill tell you your cues but im trying to make this like A movie so yeah enjoy...

(Rend) (alter ego) pfff all your stories suck a mudafuckin turn spike beeaaccchhh!

(and something takes apart of meeeee... BETTER PUSH MY FINGERS INTO MY EYES!

lolz enjoy!

thomas was laying in bed that night reminiscing back to a time long ago when when he was...well...a pussy.

...

...

the little goat teenager was walking threw the his neighborhood minding his own business as three local bullies from his school cornered him and blocked him towards a parked car. The first kid spoke up, he was ginger. " give me your wallet brat!" Brat? really? i was the brat here? (if you didn't get the gist of it he's very shy) " i uhh umm don't h-h-have it." " bullshit!" freckles spoke again. then he took out a bailsong, flipped it over, and put it to Thomas's throat. " if you don't give it to me now your going to get creamed!" thomas looked away quick and then looked back " umm ok." he said with a look of defeat.  
thomas had a bad week that week ,first his cat passed away ,then he was getting mugged for the fifth time this week! he was fucking sick of it. just as thomas reached for the wallet he remembered he had a ballpoint pen in his back pocket. All in one quick motion he snatched the pen out of his pocket and swung arm around stabbing his into freckle's arm. the ginger yelled, dropped the knife, and backed up all in one motion. his friends ran over to him to try and help and left thomas venerable to run away from the situation. ... but he couldn't ...thomas felt a power like he never has before, and he loved it. adrenaline and anger formed into one. he picked up the bailsong and tried twirling it like the ginger kid did and thats when the clicking sound of the metal on metal hitting each other. re awoke the teenagers rage tenfold from the trance they were in and the two uninjured kids came after him. they both raised there fists to punch him. thomas put the knife in his pocket and grabbed both fists and pushed them forward dislocating both of there shoulders. they both bounced back already dizzy from the intense pain they were going threw but apparently refused to give up as one of them charged again. this time thomas pushed his fist away mid air with his left hand and delivered a nose breaking right hook to his face. (rend: SO HARD HE DIED XD!) the kid bounced back still conscious when without hesitating a second he delivered a left hook to his face. then the goat kid brought the bullies shoulders down and gave a strong head but. the kid fell backwards on his back ( rend: K.O. FINISH HIM) thomas then picked up a nearby rock and started running when he put his foot on a fire hydrant and gave himself a jump boost and bashed the rock into the second kids head knocking him unconscious as well. then thomas continued walking home still huffing with anger.

end flashback*

thomas was by this point standing up and leaning against his kitchen counter with the bailsong still in his hand as he was flipping it around with ease by this point. a smile crossed his face as he just stood there reminiscing his best memories.

ok i will do chapter 3 soon i hope but please review  
and remember flames warm my house!


	3. sorry ):

ok, im not doing this story any more

so...

who wants it?


End file.
